rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rainbow Summit/Scenario Guide/@comment-39311061-20190430123725
It is not difficult because a lot of rides are already available at the beginning. HOWEVER, it has a lot of things to do in very short time. Most players complained they could not beat this is mainly due to poor planning before taking action. Most of yours think to open the park whenever building 2-3 ride per at the beginning but it is very wrong to me. It is the first cause to fail to complete this objective. It could be have adequate planning if you could used up as much as 10k money within March, yr1. But rides numbers running smoothly at April, yr2 is just the result. It’s prerequisites are having suitable arrangement for hiring staffs, organising most efficient path system, setting rides’ operating mode and frequency of inspection. Those points are mostly missed out for most players. Then, try to fill the park with at least 5 water rides which are the simplest to build later on. There is too many points to observe and it is difficult here to point out all. In personal experience, this park is already filled with more than 10 gentle rides and 4-5 trill rides before 1 April, Year2. Most players are forget to pause the game at the start of scenario causes fail. I afraid they might consider time is not invaluable. I paused the game for an hour before I take action for this scenario. It is not crazy and it is necessary. Why don’t you plan everything well before starting the simulation? The third things is most of them do not considering closing the park because they afraid target could not be fulfilled due to this. And most of yours would complain why is it charges per entrance and they have no money that could not repay the loan or could not build rides. Everything we did in this game is making profit and keeping cash flow positive . You did it it when charging ride tickets because you do not need consider arrangement for park closing. Apart from pay per ride parks, it is straightforward that if you need more funding, you need more income from entrance admission instead in early stage. It is actually the real parks do. And most of players omitted it. If you have very well consideration of path system and suitable placement of no-entry signs, the guests do not walk back and forth and become very smooth to back to the park entrance. In my opinion, transport rides are the most important stuffs for parks charging for entrance admission. Most of players missed it. If the transport rides are effective, they really help guests to get back to entrance. The forth cause is being afraid to build coasters in this scenario. I know of most of players and even youtubers are lazy to use land tool to build coasters with better quality. Most players do not make a duplication of game save. It help you to make draft actually or help going back to earlier stage if something is wrong in making new project. Placing every new tracked rides once the tracked-ride design was done in another save is a very safe practice. The firth cause is forget to make ad-campaign. I am calling positive awards but not marketing campaign. At the beginning, I also tried to strive for awards that are the most easy to accomplish since March, yr 1, apart from building rides. All I conclude here is adequate planning before taking actions. You must have a lot of thing in mind before you start to play Rainbow summit. Wish you all success.